


Funkenflug

by CornChrunchie



Series: Regenbogenchallenge 2015 [5]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Humor, M/M, OOC, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Sagen Sie, was ist das überhaupt für eine Kiste? Dieses Holz ist völlig instabil, so etwas würde ich niemals -" Sein Blick wanderte zu Thiel, der mittlerweile mit hochrotem Kopf neben ihm stand.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"Das ist gar nichts...", sagte er, nahm Boerne die Kiste aus der Hand, hockte sich ebenfalls hin und begann, schnell alles vom Boden aufzusammeln.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"Moment mal, Thiel", unterbrach Boerne ihn und hielt seinen Arm fest. "Was ist das?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funkenflug

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** Ganz schnell von cricri. Du bist super, danke dir!  
>  **Regenbogenchallenge:** Gelb (verwendetes Prompt unten)  
>  **A/N:** Ähm ... ja. Hier ist er also, mein Funkenflug. Ich muss sagen, ich mag die Geschichte selber ganz gerne und hoffe, ihr könnt auch Gefallen daran finden.  
> Ich habe ein wenig in Thiels Vergangenheit rumgepfuscht und zwei Episodenbezüge miteingebaut, aber man muss die Folgen nicht kennen.  
> Muss ich überhaupt noch erwähnen, dass es mal wieder voll fluffig geworden ist?  
> Die Titelidee kommt von meiner Mutter, wofür ich ihr danken möchte, weil der großartig klingt und ich im Titel ausdenken einfach miserabel bin.  
> Na dann, lasst die Funken fliegen! Während ich mir schlechte Wortspiele abgewöhne.  
> Viel Spaß!

 

*~*~*

 

„Und was ist hiermit?“, fragte Thiel schon leicht genervt und hielt eine alte Säge hoch, die ihre besten Zeiten definitiv schon hinter sich hatte. Wenn es die überhaupt jemals gegeben hatte. Der Holzgriff fing mittlerweile an zu splittern und an manchen Stellen zeigte sich bereits der erste Rost. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Boerne so etwas besaß. Und wenn er jetzt so Boernes Blick sah, dann hätte der das auch nicht gedacht.

„Äh...“, begann Boerne, aber ließ den Satz unvollendet in der Luft hängen, die flache Hand unentschlossen vor sich schwebend.

„Gut, also weg damit“, entschied Thiel und warf die Säge auf den Haufen ' _Müll'_. „Sie quälen ja sowieso lieber Handwerker.“

„Mit Quälerei hat das gar nichts zu tun. Das nennt man autoritären Umgang mit Komplikationen“, sagte Boerne bestimmt und verschwand hinter einem weiteren Stapel Kisten.

Thiel musste ein Augenrollen unterdrücken. Wie war Boerne überhaupt auf die triumphale Idee gekommen, mit ihm den Keller zu entrümpeln? Jetzt waren sie schon bestimmt zwei Stunden dabei, aber er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie nicht vorankamen. Vielleicht sollte er einfach mal -

„Vorsicht, Thiel!“, rief Boerne plötzlich und er zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er eine der Holzkisten erkennen, die sich in schneller Geschwindigkeit Richtung Boden bewegte. Reflexartig sprang er einen Schritt zur Seite, bevor sie mit einem lauten Knall wenige Zentimeter neben ihm aufschlug und aufbrach, sodass sich Teile ihres Inhalts über den gesamten Kellerboden verteilten. „Verzeihung.“ Boerne schaute ihn ein wenig entsetzt an. „Geht es Ihnen gut?“ Er berührte Thiels Ellenbogen sacht mit seiner Hand und Thiel schaute perplex zu ihr herunter.

„Ja, äh... alles okay...“

„Gut.“ Boerne ging in die Hocke, um die Kiste genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen und die ganzen Sachen wieder vom Boden aufzuheben. Mit gerunzelter Stirn richtete er seine Brille zurecht und murmelte: „Scheint aber nicht weiter beschädigt zu sein... Mit ein wenig Holzleim sollte sich das schnell wieder hinbekommen lassen...“ Dann erst schien ihm aufzufallen, dass irgendetwas an dieser Kiste nicht stimmte. „Sagen Sie, was ist das überhaupt für eine Kiste? Dieses Holz ist ja vollkommen instabil, so etwas würde ich niemals -“ Sein Blick wanderte zu Thiel, der mittlerweile mit hochrotem Kopf neben ihm stand.

„Das ist gar nichts...“, sagte er, nahm Boerne die Kiste aus der Hand, hockte sich ebenfalls hin und begann, schnell alles vom Boden aufzusammeln.

„Moment mal, Thiel“, unterbrach Boerne ihn und hielt seinen Arm fest. „Was ist das?“

„Nichts, sag' ich doch.“ Thiel versuchte, nicht ganz so trotzig zu klingen, aber er hatte die Vermutung, dass das nicht so gut klappte.

„Sind das etwa -“

„Pscht!“

„Aber das sind doch -“ Boerne wollte nach einem Foto greifen, doch er hielt ihn zurück.

„Wehe, Sie sagen was!“

Auf dem Gesicht des anderen bildete sich ein amüsiertes Lächeln. „Waren Sie etwa mal -“

„Pscht hab' ich gesagt!“

„Sie waren mal -“

„Kein Wort mehr!“

„Pfadfinder! Sie waren mal Pfadfinder!“, verkündete Boerne ebenso stolz wie belustigt.

„Das geht Sie gar nichts an!“, grummelte Thiel und kramte alles noch schneller zusammen. Boerne musste wirklich nicht die ganzen peinlichen Fotos sehen oder womöglich noch alte Logbucheinträge lesen.

„Also bitte, das ist immerhin noch mein Keller.“

„Und _meine_ Kiste. Aber Possessivpronomen haben Sie ja noch nie so genau genommen.“

Boerne zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Thiel, Thiel. Solche Fremdwörter ist man von Ihnen ja gar nicht gewohnt.“

Thiel sagte nichts, sondern versuchte jetzt, die Kiste wieder zu schließen. Aber irgendwie passte das auf einmal nicht mehr so, wie es vorher gepasst hatte. Hatten sich die Sachen auf dem Boden etwa dupliziert oder warum ging das jetzt nicht mehr? Mit aller Kraft versuchte er, den Deckel wieder zu schließen. Das war echt der gleiche Scheiß wie beim Kofferpacken. Da passte am Anfang auch immer alles rein und am Ende passte gar nix mehr. Wie das Bermuda-Dreieck, nur halt umgekehrt.

„Geben Sie mal her“, sagte Boerne und der amüsierte Unterton von eben war komplett aus seiner Stimme gewichen.

„Ich kann das sehr gut alleine, Boerne!“, erwiderte Thiel verärgert, obwohl er gar nicht so genau wusste, woher der Ärger jetzt überhaupt kam.

„Ja, das sehe ich. Nun geben Sie schon.“ Er streckte ihm die Hände hin und Thiel gab sich geschlagen und reichte Boerne die Kiste. Dieser nahm vorsichtig alles wieder heraus und erklärte: „So kann das doch schon rein logistisch gar nicht funktionieren, Thiel. Das müssen Sie sich doch denken können. Das ist wie beim Kofferpacken.“

Sie schauten sich kurz an und Thiel war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sein Gesicht in etwa ausdrückte: _Sehe ich aus wie jemand, der oft Koffer packt?_ Ein Lächeln huschte über Boernes Gesicht, als hätte er ihn verstanden.

Einen Augenblick lang schwiegen sie und starrten stumm auf all das, was aus Thiels Pfadfinderzeit noch übrig geblieben war. Sein altes Halstuch, Kompass, Pfadfinderhut, Fahrtenmesser, Logbuch. Seine Kluft. Viele Fotos, viel zu viele Fotos. Und ein Taschenmesser, auf dem in geschwungener Schrift „Frank“ eingraviert war. Boerne nahm es in die Hand und wirkte für einen Moment ein wenig abwesend, als er mit seinem Daumen ganz sacht darüber fuhr. Thiel wollte sich schon für bescheuert erklären, als ihm einfach keine andere Bezeichnung dafür einfallen wollte, als... liebevoll.

Boerne räusperte sich verlegen und legte das Messer zur Seite. Dann griff er nach ein paar der Fotos.

Auf dem ersten Bild war nur ein einfacher Wald abgebildet. Nicht sehr spektakulär, wie anscheinend auch Boerne fand, denn er schaute sich direkt das nächste Foto an. Darauf zu sehen war eine schöne Lichtung, auf der fünf dunkelgrüne Zelte aufgeschlagen waren. Thiel konnte sich noch gut an diesen Sommer erinnern. Es war eigentlich viel zu schwül gewesen, um auf Wanderschaft zu gehen, aber das hatte Pfadfinder ja bekanntlich noch nie abgehalten. Sie waren gefühlte drei Tage ohne Pause unterwegs gewesen, bis sie endlich diese Lichtung entdeckt hatten. Direkt in der Nähe hatte sich optimalerweise ein klarer See befunden, in dem sie alle zusammen gebadet hatten. Spaßig war das gewesen. Einen kleinen Wasserfall hatte es auch gegeben. Damals hatte er Jutta kennengelernt und sich ein wenig in sie verguckt. Sie hatte aber nur Augen für so einen muskulösen Typen namens Boris gehabt und noch immer rümpfte Thiel bei dem Gedanken an ihn leicht die Nase. Aber schnell musste er schmunzeln, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie sie am zweiten Morgen wenige Meter von der Lichtung entfernt einen alten Pestfriedhof entdeckt hatten und selbst der Boris ziemlich Schiss gehabt hatte.

Boerne wechselte erneut das Bild und dieses Mal war Thiel darauf zu sehen. Also die junge, schlanke Version von ihm. Mitsamt seiner Kluft, die ein bisschen albern an ihm herunter hing, weil sie zu groß war. Er stand mit gerader Körperhaltung da und zeigte den Pfadfindergruß. Stolz sah er aus, der Thiel von damals.

„Wie alt waren Sie da?“, fragte Boerne leise, ohne den Blick von dem Foto abzuwenden.

„Grade fünfzehn geworden.“

Auf dem nächsten Bild war er noch einmal abgelichtet worden. Dieses Mal beim Baden mit allen anderen. Zehn junge Gesichter lachten Boerne und ihn aus einer anderen Zeit an. Fast konnte er den wilden Wald wieder hören, das kühle Wasser wieder spüren und die aufregende Luft wieder schmecken.

„Wie war das so?“, durchbrach Boerne die Erinnerungen und schaute ihn an.

„Was?“, fragte Thiel, der ein wenig brauchte, um wieder in die Gegenwart zu finden.

„Als Pfadfinder.“

„Na ja... anstrengend halt. Viel laufen. Aber es hat auch viel Spaß gemacht, weil man eben immer irgendwie in der Natur unterwegs war und schon tolle Sachen erlebt hat.“

„Mhm.“ Boerne schaute wieder auf das Foto.

„Warum fragen Sie?“

„Einfach nur so.“

„Einfach nur so gibt’s aber nicht.“ Thiel sprach die Worte aus und musste unwillkürlich an den einen Abend denken, an dem Boerne ihn zu sich herüber geschleift und ihn zu einem Glas Rotwein überredet hatte. Aus diesem einen Glas waren im Laufe des Abends immer mehr Gläser geworden und er konnte sich nur noch daran erinnern, wie sie auf Brüderschaft getrunken hatten. Danach war nur ein großes schwarzes Loch in seiner Erinnerung, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, wo Boerne ihn wieder geweckt hatte. Selbst nach all der Zeit wusste er bis heute nicht, was in der Nacht passiert war. Vielleicht waren sie einfach eingeschlafen. Vielleicht aber auch nicht. Und vielleicht war es auch besser, wenn sie das nie erfahren würden.

„Ach...“, begann Boerne, „Als Kind wollte ich auch immer zu den Pfadfindern, wissen Sie.“

„Ernsthaft?“, fragte Thiel erstaunt. Das hatte er nicht erwartet.

„Mhm. Aber mein Vater hat mich nicht gelassen. Er meinte, ich solle etwas Anständiges mit meiner Freizeit anstellen. _Was sollen denn unsere Freunde denken_ , hat er immer gesagt. _Ein Boerne, der ziellos mit fremden Gören durch die Wälder irrt, wo hat es das denn schon gegeben._ “ Boerne lachte schwach und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das... tut mir leid.“ Thiel wusste inzwischen, dass Boernes Beziehung zu seinem Vater nicht die beste gewesen war, aber genauso wusste er auch, dass Boerne ihn trotzdem geliebt hatte. Dennoch tat es ihm aus unerklärlichen Gründen immer leid, wenn er den anderen so sah. Traurig eben. Oder enttäuscht. Oder irgendetwas anderes, das sich in seinen Augen spiegelte.

„Muss es nicht. Sie können ja nichts dafür.“

„Trotzdem.“

Boerne sah ihn an und schmunzelte. Dann griff er nach dem nächsten Foto. Dort war ein Lagerfeuer abgebildet, mit Stöcken, die sich zahlreich Richtung Mitte streckten, um über den Flammen ein Stockbrot zu garen. Auch hieran konnte Thiel sich noch erstaunlich gut erinnern. An diesem lauen Abend hatten sie später auch noch zusammen Musik gemacht, Gitarre gespielt und gesungen. Das war wirklich schön gewesen.

Eine Weile war es wieder leise, bis Boerne sagte: „Lassen Sie uns doch auch mal gemeinsam Stockbrot überm Lagerfeuer machen.“

Überrascht schaute Thiel dem anderen in die Augen. „Ist das Ihr Ernst?“

„Absolut. Es ist Mai, das Wetter eignet sich hervorragend dafür.“

„Ich weiß nicht...“ Thiel zögerte. Lagerfeuer? Mit Boerne? Das letzte Mal, dass er Lagerfeuer und Stockbrot gemacht hatte, war mit Susanne und Lukas gewesen.

„Ach kommen Sie, Thiel.“ Boerne beugte sich näher zu ihm herüber und sein Blick war spitzbübisch. „In Ihnen steckt doch immer noch ein kleiner Pfadfinder.“ Er pikste ihm mit dem Finger in den Bauch.

Thiel unterdrückte ein Grinsen und sagte: „Lassen Sie das.“

„Wie wäre es am Samstagabend?“, fragte Boerne unbeirrt.

„Ich hab' doch noch gar nicht zugestimmt.“

„Papperlapapp. Ich hol' Sie ab. Neunzehn Uhr.“ Und als wäre die Sache damit beschlossen, räumte Boerne die letzten Pfadfindersachen, die noch auf dem Boden lagen, sorgfältig in die Kiste und stand auf.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Thiel, dass sie die ganze Zeit auf dem kalten Kellerboden gesessen hatten und stand ebenfalls auf.

„Aber -“, begann er, doch er kam nicht weit.

„Schön, ich freue mich. Und vergessen Sie die Gummistiefel nicht, wir wollen doch nicht, dass Sie sich Ihre Schuhe beschmutzen.“ Boernes Blick wanderte zu Thiels Füßen. „Obwohl... vermutlich würde das auch keinen großen Unterschied mehr machen.“ Mit den Worten drehte er sich um und ließ Thiel alleine im Keller stehen.

Verwirrt schaute er dem anderen hinterher. Was war das denn jetzt gewesen? Und was wurde aus ihrer Keller-Entrümpelung?

Es dauerte ganze dreißig Sekunden, bis der wichtigste Teil ihres Gespräches in Thiels Bewusstsein vordrang.

_Ich freue mich._

 

_*~*~*_

 

Es war 18:00 Uhr am Samstag, als bei Thiel die leichte Nervosität einsetzte. Gemischt mit seiner Vorfreude gab das eine ziemlich eigenartige Stimmung, die ihm schon fast fremd geworden war. Genauso wie Lagerfeuer machen. Oder in Gummistiefeln laufen. Ehrlich gesagt war er sich nicht einmal mehr sicher gewesen, ob er überhaupt noch Gummistiefel besaß, aber tatsächlich hatte er – nach zugegebenermaßen langer Suche – ein altes Paar in seinem Wohnzimmerschrank gefunden. Wie auch immer die dahin gekommen waren. Er konnte sich nämlich nicht erinnern, die jemals dort hineingelegt zu haben. Ein Wunder, dass er es überhaupt ganze sieben Jahre geschafft hatte, diese Stiefel nicht zu bemerken, wo sie mit einem so knalligen Gelb gefärbt waren, dass er befürchtete, Augenkrebs davon zu bekommen, sollte er sie zu lange anschauen. Boerne würde ihm sicher auch noch einen Vortrag über Stilberatung halten. Als wären seine grau-komisch-karierten Teile so viel besser. Gut, sie erinnerten nicht an eine Quietscheente, aber... Ach, was machte er sich hier eigentlich für Gedanken. Boerne konnte froh sein, dass Thiel seine Gummistiefel überhaupt gesucht und angezogen hatte. Wo blieb der andere eigentlich? Es war doch schon fünf nach sieben... Und Unpünktlichkeit war nicht grade eine von Boernes vielen Eigenheiten. Komisch.

Erst reichlich spät fiel Thiel auf, dass sie nach Boernes plötzlichem Sinneswandel gar nicht mehr geklärt hatten, wer von ihnen jetzt eigentlich den Teig für das Stockbrot vorbereiten wollte. Andererseits... es war ja schließlich Boernes Idee gewesen und wenn man es genau nahm, dann hatte Thiel ja nicht mal wirklich zugesagt. Also war das wohl nicht sein Problem, beschloss er und bekam auch gar nicht mehr die Gelegenheit, da näher drüber nachzudenken, weil es klingelte.

Na endlich. Wurde auch Zeit.

Er stand auf und ging gemächlich zur Tür. Schneller wäre es aufgrund seiner alt-neuen Schuhe sowieso nicht gegangen, aber man musste ja auch nicht so übereifrig wirken.

„Sie sind zu spät“, sagte er grummelig, als er die Tür öffnete und ihm ein gut gelaunter Boerne entgegen strahlte, unter den Arm eine Schüssel geklemmt. Also hatte er tatsächlich an den Teig gedacht.

Boerne wirkte für einen Moment irritiert und sagte dann: „Mitnichten. Um genau zu sein bin ich sogar eine Minute verfrüht. Geht Ihre Küchenuhr etwa immer noch falsch?“ Falsch? Immer noch? Thiel runzelte die Stirn, bis ihm klar wurde, worauf Boerne anspielte. „Ich habe Ihnen doch schon letzte Woche höchst umsichtig mitgeteilt, dass Ihre Uhr zehn Minuten vorgeht. Dass Sie aber auch immer so -“ Boernes Stimme verwandelte sich in ein unverständliches Gebrabbel, als er sich – natürlich ohne jegliche Aufforderung, geschweige denn Erlaubnis – an Thiel vorbei in seine Küche drängte.

„Boerne! Sie können doch jetzt nicht einfach -“, stolperte Thiel ihm hinterher. Aber Boerne hatte die Uhr natürlich schon von der Wand genommen und drehte konzentriert an dem kleinen Rädchen.

„Sie sollten sich eine Funkuhr zulegen, meinen Sie nicht? Dann beschuldigen Sie nicht immer Ihre unschuldigen Nachbarn des Verspätens.“

Als Antwort schnaubte Thiel nur. Musste Boerne ja nicht wissen, wie peinlich ihm das grade war. Besonders seine Worte beim Türöffnen mussten ja so geklungen haben, als hätte er auf Boerne gewartet. Aber vielleicht hatte er ja Glück und der andere hatte das nicht gar nicht so aufgefasst...

„Aber ich muss gestehen, es schmeichelt mir ein wenig, dass Sie eine Verspätung meinerseits ziemlich unerfreulich fänden.“ Boerne wandte seinen Blick nicht von der Uhr ab, die er grade höchst präzise wieder an der Wand platzierte.

Na großartig. So viel zu seiner Hoffnung, Boerne hätte das nicht so aufgefasst.

„Jeder ärgert sich über Verspätungen“, erwiderte er so gleichgültig wie möglich.

"Das muss Ihnen nicht peinlich sein“, sagte Boerne und ließ endlich die Finger von dieser blöden Uhr.

"Es ist mir nicht peinlich."

Boerne drehte sich zu ihm um und schaute ihn neugierig an. "Was?"

"Na, dass ich mich geärgert habe, als Sie zu spät gekommen sind natürlich. Ich -" Er stockte. Oh verdammt. Blödmann! Wie hatte er sich nur so leicht austricksen lassen können?

Boerne lächelte ihn an, doch es wirkte wider Erwarten nicht überheblich. Thiel lief ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken. Wo nahm Boerne das bloß her? Diese ganze... Sicherheit. In allem.

"Schicke Stiefel übrigens, die Sie da tragen", wechselte der andere mal wieder übergangslos das Thema und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken zu Thiels Füßen. Er schaute ein wenig peinlich berührt ebenfalls nach unten. Stimmte ja. Hatte er schon fast wieder verdrängt.

"Ich dachte, ich probier' mal was Bunteres, damit Sie mich im Dunkeln schneller wiederfinden können." Ihre Blicke trafen sich.

"Ich bezweifle, dass ich Sie heute Abend aus den Augen lassen werde." Boerne lächelte immer noch und dieses Mal lag ein warmes Glitzern in seinen Augen.

"Tolle Drohung“, schnaubte Thiel.

"War es das?", fragte Boerne unverwandt.

Sie schauten sich schweigend an. Eine rhetorische Frage. Nichts, worauf er antworte musste. Nichts, worauf er antworten konnte.

Aber das machte nichts. Die Zeit stand still. Sein Herz dagegen nicht. Und im Nachhinein war er sich sicher, dass das der Moment gewesen sein musste, in dem der erste Funke des Abends entsprungen war.

„Nun denn, dann wollen wir mal Ihre alten Pfadfinderkenntnisse auffrischen, hm?“, durchbrach Boerne den Moment, nahm die Schüssel, die er zwischenzeitlich auf dem Küchentisch abgestellt hatte, wieder in die Hand und ging Richtung Wohnungstür.

 

*~*~*

 

„So. Da wären wir“, sprach Boerne in die Stille hinein, die während der Fahrt geherrscht hatte.

Thiel schaute sich vom Beifahrersitz ein bisschen um. Boerne hatte das Auto an der Seite eines Weges gestoppt, der direkt neben der Aa verlief. Es war eine etwas breitere Stelle des Flusses, die für ein Lagerfeuer wirklich schön war. Und abgelegen schien es auch zu sein, obwohl er ja wusste, dass sie mitten in Münster waren. Er hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass es so etwas hier gab, aber er musste zugeben, dass er sich bei diesem Anblick fast noch ein bisschen mehr freute.

„Ich war so vorausschauend und habe bereits fertiges Feuerholz für uns mitgebracht“, sagte Boerne, als er ausstieg, zum Heck des Wagens ging und den Kofferraum öffnete.

„Da hamse ja echt an alles gedacht“, stellte Thiel fest, während er Boerne folgte. Im Kofferraum lagen mehrere Scheite Holz, genug wahrscheinlich, um hier noch bis morgen am Feuer zu sitzen. Dann natürlich die Schüssel mit dem Teig. Und eine Gitarre, wie Thiel überrascht feststellte. „Wofür denn die Gitarre?“, fragte er erstaunt.

Boernes Wangen röteten sich und er fuhr sich ein wenig nervös mit den Fingern über die Stirn, wie er es immer tat, wenn ihm etwas unangenehm war. Er wirkte schon fast ein bisschen ertappt. „Nun ja, Sie... Sie haben mal erwähnt, dass Sie früher Gitarre gespielt haben und da dachte ich, vielleicht hätten Sie Freude daran, mal wieder etwas zu spielen... Das macht man ja anscheinend auch so, bei Lagerfeuern... habe ich jedenfalls gelesen. Na ja, das...“, Boerne räusperte sich. „Das war auch nur so eine Idee. Also Sie müssen nicht unbedingt, wenn... Ja, also, das muss ja auch nicht sein.“ Er vermied den Blickkontakt mit ihm.

„Nein, das...“ Thiel war immer noch verblüfft. Dass Boerne sich überhaupt noch daran erinnern konnte. Und wie er jetzt so peinlich berührt neben ihm stand, das war schon irgendwie... liebenswert. Na gut, er hatte seit Jahren, wenn nicht sogar seit Jahrzehnten keine Gitarre mehr in der Hand gehabt, aber die Gedanken an ein wenig Rumklimperei gefielen ihm. Besonders mit Boerne. Am Lagerfeuer. „Das ist eine wirklich schöne Idee von Ihnen.“ Er lächelte den anderen an und bekam ein erleichtertes Lächeln zurück. Warm brannte das Feuer. Dabei lagen die Holzscheite noch immer unberührt im Auto.

 

*~*~*

 

Zusammen mit Boerne fing er dann an, genügend Holzscheite für ein erstes Feuer näher an den Fluss heran zu tragen und schon mal zu einer brauchbaren Pyramide zusammen zu stellen. So hatte er das jedenfalls bei den Pfadfindern gelernt. Witzig, wie sich so etwas so tief in seinem Kopf verankerte, dass es selbst nach 30 Jahren noch abrufbar war, während sich andere Dinge schon nach mehreren Wochen oder sogar Tagen wieder aus seinem Gehirn verabschiedeten.

„Sieht doch gar nicht mal so schlecht aus“, verkündete Boerne, die Hände in die Hüfte gestützt, sodass sich sein geöffneter Mantel nach hinten schürzte.

„Wir brauchen noch Steine.“ Thiel sah sich suchend um. „Die müssen wir darum legen, damit wir hier nicht irgendetwas abfackeln.“ Seine Hand machte eine kreisförmige Bewegung, die ihre Feuerstelle einschloss.

„Stimmt.“

„Da hinten könnten welche sein.“ Thiel nickte in die Richtung einiger Büsche und Bäume, die wenige Meter entfernt standen.

Wortlos folgte Boerne ihm und zu zweit suchten sie nun konzentriert den Boden nach passenden Steinen ab.

Es dauerte nicht allzu lange, da winkte Boerne ihn zu sich heran. „Thiel, hier!“ Er stand gefährlich nahe am Ufer, mitten im Schilf. Dann hob er einen Stein hoch, der vielleicht nicht ganz so groß war, wie es am besten wäre, aber immerhin etwas.

„Na also, geht doch.“ Thiel ging zu ihm hinüber und nahm den Stein entgegen. „Sind da noch mehr?“

Der andere schaute auf den Boden. „Ja. Die müssten eigentlich ausreichen.“

„Na dann. Worauf warten Sie noch? Wenn wir hier nicht gleich endlich ein Feuer machen, dann erfriere ich.“ Er rieb kurz seine Handflächen aneinander, um sie aufzuwärmen. So langsam begann die Sonne schon, sich dem Boden zu nähern und es würde höchstens noch zwei Stunden dauern, bis sie komplett untergegangen war. Und trotz der allgemein recht angenehmen Mai-Temperaturen wurde es jetzt doch etwas kühl.

„Ich muss Ihnen jetzt wohl nicht erklären, wie absolut unrealistisch und unsinnig diese Aussage ist, besonders in Anbetracht dessen, dass wir noch ein Auto mit eingebauter Heizfunktion zur Verfügung haben“, sagte Boerne und sein Kopf verschwand hinter diversen Schilfrohren, als er sich bückte, um ihm daraufhin einen weiteren Stein zu reichen.

„Nein Danke, Herr Professor.“

Thiel warf den Stein zu der Feuerstelle. So wie den nächsten. Und den danach auch. Bis sich irgendwann ein Steinhaufen angesammelt hatte, der für ein simples Lagerfeuer wirklich reichen müsste.

„Boerne, ich glaube, das reicht.“

„Ausgezeichnet. Dann helfen Sie mir mal wieder hoch.“ Er streckte ihm den Arm entgegen. Thiel griff nach der warmen Hand und zog Boerne zu sich. Der versuchte, mit seinen Gummistiefeln irgendwo vernünftigen Halt zu finden, was ihm allerdings nicht besonders gut gelang. Als er schließlich doch endlich seinen ersten Fuß auf festen Boden setzen konnte, hievte er sich hoch und richtete sich auf, wobei er sich mit seiner freien Hand an Thiels Arm festhielt und kurz mit dem Oberkörper gegen ihn stieß. Thiel war inzwischen doch ganz schön heiß geworden und dass Boerne jetzt direkt vor ihm stand, sodass sie kaum noch Abstand trennte und er immer noch seine Hand festhielt, machte das Ganze nicht besser.

Rasch löste er sich von dem anderen, ging zu den Steinen und fing an, sie im Kreis um die Holzscheite herumzulegen. Nur aus dem Augenwinkel nahm er wahr, wie Boerne nach kurzem Zögern näher kam.

„Sehr schön. Dann können wir ja endlich“, hörte er Boernes zufriedene Stimme und warme Augen lachten ihn an, als er aufblickte. „Ich habe auch eine Decke mitgebracht, damit wir nicht einfach so auf dem Bode sitzen müssen.“

Mit den Worten ging Boerne zum Wagen zurück, holte die besagte Decke hervor und brachte auf dem Rückweg auch gleich den Teig für das Stockbrot mit. Eine Decke. Es war nur eine einzige Decke. Noch dazu eine nicht besonders große.

Boerne, der anscheinend Thiels Blick bemerkt hatte, legte den Stoff fein säuberlich auf den Boden und sagte: „Tut mir leid, aber ich konnte leider nur eine Decke auftreiben, die für diesen Zweck brauchbar ist. Schließlich möchte ich nicht eine von den äußerst teuren und im Übrigen höchst gut erhaltenen Decken meines Privatbesitzes beschmutzen, nicht wahr?“ Er zupfte die Enden zurecht.

„Ich möchte Ihr schönes Weltbild jetzt wirklich nicht zerstören, aber es gibt tatsächlich Menschen, die ihre Decken auch benutzen“, erwiderte Thiel und fragte sich, ob Boerne wieder einmal nur versuchte, sich mit seinen offensichtlich plausiblen Erklärungen aus einer Sache herauszureden.

„Dass Sie den Wert solcher Decken mit Ihrem bescheidenen Eigentum nicht zu wertschätzen wissen, das hätte ich mir ja denken können.“ Jetzt versuchte Boerne vergeblich, die Decke auf dem unebenen Untergrund glatt zu streichen.

„Und woher haben Sie das Ding jetzt?“

„Alberich hat sich bereit erklärt, mir eine ihrer Decken zu leihen, was man anhand der Größe ja auch kaum übersehen kann.“

Thiel musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Dass Boerne aber auch immer wieder neue Wege fand, irgendwie über seine Assistentin herzuziehen. Wenn auch auf eine liebevolle Art und Weise. Er wusste noch genau, wie die beiden damals, als er noch ganz frisch in Münster war, auf ihn zugekommen waren, nachdem Frau Haller ihren Chef beim Tischkicker besiegt hatte. Er hatte sie gesehen, wie sie miteinander umgingen, sich trotz allem irgendwie perfekt ergänzten und sich in dem Augenblick gewünscht, dass es mit ihm irgendwann auch so sein würde. Boerne und er. Ein Team. Und wenn er Boerne jetzt ansah, wie der ihn mit offenem Blick anschaute, auf der Decke saß und auf den Platz neben sich klopfte, dann spürte er es, ganz stark. Das Team.

„Wir brauchen noch vernünftiges Zundermaterial, damit das auch richtig anfängt zu brennen“, stellte Thiel fest, als er neben Boerne saß und auf die Holzscheite starrte.

„Ach, richtig.“ Boerne tippte sich kurz mit dem Zeigefinger gegen die Stirn und stand dann auf, um noch einmal zum Auto zu gehen. Zurück kam er mit trockenen Gräsern und zwei langen Stöcken. Joar, gar keine so schlechte Idee, wenn man Stockbrot machen wollte, dachte Thiel.

Die Stöcke landeten neben ihm auf der Decke, während Boerne mit einem Feuerzeug vorsichtig das Zundermaterial zum Brennen brachte und zwischen die Holzscheite fallen ließ. Anschließend legte ein paar kleine und dünne Äste nach, damit das Feuer nicht schon bei den großen Scheiten Holz zu brennen aufhörte, sondern erst mal zu einer so großen Flamme wachsen konnte, dass es auch das restliche Holz erreichte.

Es dauerte gar nicht so lange, da fingen auch die ersten Holzscheite an zu brennen. Was mit einem unscheinbaren Glühen begann, wurde schnell zu einer richtigen Flamme, die mit der Zeit immer größer wurde.

Gedankenversunken verfolgte Thiel Boernes Bewegungen. Sah, wie er sich zufrieden seufzend wieder auf die Decke direkt neben ihn fallen ließ. Sah, wie sich in seinen Augen die fröhlich tanzenden Flammen widerspiegelten. Sah, wie das warme Licht auf sein Gesicht und seinen Anzug fiel. Spürte, wie auch ihn die Wärme langsam erreichte. Von außen wie von innen. Warum hatten sie noch nie vorher gemeinsam ein Lagerfeuer gemacht?

„Hier.“ Boerne hielt ihm Stock und Teig entgegen.

„Ja, äh... Danke.“

„Wäre ich nur damals auch auf die Idee mit den Steinen gekommen“, sagte Boerne plötzlich, während sie schweigend ihre Stöcke über dem Feuer betrachteten.

Jetzt hatte Thiel irgendwie den Faden verloren. „Hä?“

„Sie erinnern sich an die Feier anno 1979 bei den Alsfelds?“

„Sie meinen, wo Sie ins Klavier gekotzt haben?“

„In den Konzertflügel, ja. Wissen Sie, wir haben an dem Abend auch im Garten ein Lagerfeuer gemacht. Na gut, sagen wir, wir haben es versucht.“ Boerne schmunzelte ihn an. „Aus uns damals unerklärlichen Gründen ist das aber ziemlich in die Hose gegangen, um es mal salopp auszudrücken. Der Rasen hat nämlich ebenfalls zu brennen angefangen. Das waren aber auch die einzigen Funken, die an dem Tag flogen. Im Nachhinein hege ich die Vermutung, dass unsere Unvorsichtigkeit vor allem mit dem beträchtlichen Alkoholkonsum in Verbindung zu bringen ist.“

Thiel grinste. Manchmal machte Boernes gestelzte Ausdrucksweise seine Erzählungen noch lustiger.

„Jaha, Sie lachen!“, sagte Boerne und lachte auch, versuchte aber schnell wieder zur Ernsthaftigkeit zurückzukehren. „Die Alsfelds fanden das überhaupt nicht witzig.“

„Kann ich gar nicht verstehen“, grinste Thiel weiter.

„Was meinen Sie, wie es uns damals ging. Wir waren der festen Überzeugung, dass Stephanies Eltern sich über ein wenig... nennen wir es Abwechslung in ihrem grünen Garten freuen würden. Was ich übrigens auch dem Alkohol zuschreibe. Dem war letztendlich nicht so und ich durfte also nicht nur den Konzertflügel säubern, sondern auch noch einen Brandfleck im Rasen durch neues Gras ersetzen.“

„Dann ist es ja gut, dass Sie heute so einen erfahrenen Pfadfinder wie mich dabei haben“, stellte Thiel fest und nahm seinen Stock aus dem Feuer, um den Teig zu betrachten.

„Wohl wahr. Nicht, dass ich das heutzutage nicht auch ohne weitere Hilfe geschafft hätte.“ Boerne tat es ihm gleich und musterte ebenfalls eingehend sein Stockbrot.

„Natürlich.“ Thiel zupfte ein Stück des Teiges ab und steckte es sich in den Mund, was er keine drei Sekunden später schon wieder bereute. Scheiße, war das heiß!

Boerne blinzelte ihn belustigt an, verkniff sich aber jeglichen Kommentar. Einzig ein „Guten Appetit“ bekam Thiel zu hören.

„Danke“, erwiderte er und pustete seinen Teig an.

Neben ihm probierte Boerne sein Stockbrot. Vor ihnen brannte beruhigend das Lagerfeuer. Im Hintergrund ging langsam die Sonne unter. Es war schön.

 

*~*~*

 

Als das Stockbrot gegessen und die Sonne endgültig verschwunden war, fiel Thiel die Gitarre wieder ein. Er wollte gerne aufstehen und sie holen, allerdings würde das bedeuten, dass er sich der Nähe und Wärme Boernes entreißen müsste und das wiederum wollte er nicht. Sie saßen so nah beieinander, dass sich ihre Beine fast berührten. Thiels Blick wanderte an Boerne herunter, die Arme entlang, mit denen er sich aufstützte, bis zu der Hand, die nur wenige Zentimeter von seiner entfernt war. Ein paar Sekunden schaute er sie stumm an, wünschte sich, er könnte sie in seine schließen. Als er wieder aufsah, bemerkte er Boernes Augen, die seinem Blick anscheinend gefolgt waren und ihn nun nachdenklich anschauten. Scheiße. Das war wohl ein bisschen auffällig gewesen.

„Äh... ich hol' dann mal die Gitarre“, sagte er, um sich wenigstens für einen Moment aus dieser peinlichen Situation zu befreien. Schnell stand er auf und war froh, als er Boerne mal für einen kurzen Augenblick den Rücken zuwenden konnte. Er schloss die Augen und biss sich auf die Lippen. Dann zwang er sich dazu, sich zusammen zu reißen, nahm die Gitarre aus dem Wagen, atmete ein letztes Mal möglichst unauffällig tief durch und drehte sich wieder zu Boerne. Dieser hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit erst den Flammen gewidmet, wandte sich jetzt aber wieder Thiel zu. Und lächelte. Schon wieder. Verdammt.

Darauf bedacht, auch ja nicht zu nah an Boerne zu kommen, ließ Thiel sich auf den Boden sinken. Vorsichtig legte er die Gitarre in seinem Schoß in die richtige Position und nahm probehalber mal das Griffbrett in seine linke Hand. Kurz strich er über die Saiten. Ein paar leise Töne erklungen. Klang gar nicht mal so schlecht. Etwas mutiger nun probierte er die Tonleiter durch und versuchte, all das Gelernte von damals wieder in sein Bewusstsein zu befördern. Boerne schaute ihm interessiert zu. Seine Augen wechselten dabei immer mal wieder zwischen Thiels Gesicht und seinen Händen.

„Können Sie Lieder spielen?“, fragte er irgendwann leise.

„Zu mehr als _Alle meine Entchen_ wird es wohl nicht reichen“, antwortete Thiel.

„Na, das würde dann ja wenigstens zu Ihren Stiefeln passen.“

Sie grinsten und Thiel beschloss, dass er doch noch irgendwas anderes von früher können musste. Nur was...? Er hatte nie wirklich Unterricht genommen, sondern immer einfach mal so bei Ausflügen gespielt. Meistens hatte er versucht, aktuelle Lieder nachzuspielen, oft auch nur nach Gefühl.

Da fiel ihm tatsächlich ein Song ein, den er gelernt hatte und von dem noch der ein oder andere Griff in seinem Gedächtnis vorhanden sein müsste.

Leise begann er, die Saiten erneut zu bewegen. Nicht viel, ganz ruhig, nur ein paar Akkorde.

Das war einer DER Hits schlechthin in den 80ern gewesen. Auch wenn es ihm heute etwas albern vorkam. Und warum fiel ihm ausgerechnet dieser Song ein? Aber na gut, er war kein Gitarrengott und musste jetzt eben das nehmen, was kam. War ja auch nur eine kleine Spielerei.

Weil das Ganze nur mit Gitarre aber einfach saublöd klang, fing er an, nachdem er sich der Töne sicherer war, mitzusummen. Den Text, den er noch auswendig konnte, versuchte er zu singen, den Rest improvisierte er einfach.

„ _Im Sturm durch Raum und Zeit, Richtung Unendlichkeit. La la la la la, dam dam wie du und ich...“_

Boerne lächelte leicht und drehte sich im Schneidersitz noch mehr zu ihm.

„ _Irgendwie fängt irgendwann, irgendwo die Zukunft an, na na na na na na...“_ , fuhr Thiel unbeirrt fort und so langsam machte ihm das richtig Spaß. Auch wenn er nicht singen konnte und Boerne dabei war. Obwohl... vielleicht auch grade weil er nicht singen konnte und Boerne dabei war.

„ _Liebe wird aus Mut gemacht, denk' nicht lange drüber nach, wir la la la la la la la la la...“_ Je länger er das machte, desto einfacher gingen ihm die Akkorde wieder von der Hand.

Grade fing er mit dem Refrain an, da hörte er plötzlich, wie Boerne neben ihm leise mit einstimmte.

„ _Gib mir die Hand, ich bau dir ein Schloss aus Sand, irgendwie, irgendwo, irgendwann“_ , sangen sie zusammen. Wenn auch ein wenig schüchtern.

Es war das erste Mal, dass er Boerne wirklich singen hörte. Und es klang erstaunlich schön. Und selten hatte er ein so wohliges Gefühl verspürt, wie in dem Moment.

„ _Die Zeit ist reif, für ein bisschen Zärtlichkeit...“_ Sie schauten sich in die Augen und waren ihre ersten gemeinsamen Töne noch verhalten gewesen, so wurden die nächsten Worte voller Lautstärke in die Welt gesungen.

„ _Irgendwie, irgendwo, irgendwann...“_ Ein letztes Mal strich Thiel über die Saiten, um so den Schlusston einzuleiten – noch eine Strophe kriegte er jetzt nicht hin. Dann lachten Boerne und er sich an.

„Sie können ja singen“, stellte er fest.

„Und Sie Gitarre spielen“, erwiderte Boerne.

„Na ja.“

Um keine peinliche Stille entstehen zu lassen, begann Thiel mit einem neuen Lied. Kaum hatte er den ersten Ton gespielt, fragte er sich, ob peinliche Stille nicht doch die bessere Option gewesen wäre. Aber jetzt war es zu spät.

„Oh nein, Thiel, das ist nicht Ihr Ernst!“, rief Boerne gespielt gequält, als er anscheinend erkannte, um welches Lied es sich handelte.

„Ach kommen Sie, der Titel lief damals überall rauf und runter!“, lachte Thiel.

„Umso schlimmer!“

„Stellen Sie sich nicht so an.“ Er stieß den anderen spielerisch mit der Schulter an und vergaß für einen Moment, dass das Boerne war, mit dem er hier grade Quatsch machte. Boerne, der versnobte Rechtsmediziner, der gleichzeitig sein Vermieter und Nachbar war. Boerne, der immer nur Anzüge trug und Boerne, den er noch nicht einmal duzte. Und Boerne, der ihm ein Gefühl bescherte, dass er niemals laut aussprechen durfte, so viel stand fest.

Jetzt stimmte er den Refrain an und fing an mitzusingen: _„Hello again...“_

Boerne schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. „Thiel!“

Aber davon ließ Thiel sich nicht abbringen. _„Ich sag einfach Hello again... Du, ich möchte dich heut' noch sehen... Dort wo alles begann...“_

Noch einmal stieß er Boerne an und dieses Mal schien er den anderen überzeugt zu haben, jedenfalls stimmte er zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend in Thiels Gesang mit ein.

„ _Oh, Hello again... Dort am Fluss, wo die Bäume stehen... Will ich dir in die Augen sehen, ob ich da bleiben kann...“_

Thiel unterbrach das Lied erneut. „Okay, okay, eins hab' ich noch.“ Wieder strichen seine Finger über die Saiten, wieder entstand eine neue Melodie. Und wieder hörte Boerne ihm aufmerksam zu. „Kennen Sie das?“, fragte er.

„Mhm, ich glaube schon...“ Boerne runzelte die Stirn und sein Blick lag auf Thiels Händen.

Diesmal fing Thiel nach ein paar Akkorden sofort mit dem Refrain an, weil er die Strophen überhaupt nicht konnte.

„ _The miracle of love...“_ , begann er und Boerne setzte direkt mit ein. _„Will take away your pain...“_

Sie sangen, lächelten sich an und bewegten sich gemeinsam ein bisschen im Takt.

„ _When the miracle of love... comes your way again...“_

Thiel wiederholte die Griffreihenfolge. „Und noch einmal!“

Zusammen fingen sie wieder an. _„The miracle of love... will take away your pain... when the miracle of love... comes your way again...“_

Bei den letzten Tönen waren sie immer leiser geworden und auch Thiels Finger strichen nur noch ziemlich halbherzig über die Gitarrensaiten, bis sie schließlich ganz stoppten.

Sie schauten sich in die Augen. Boernes Blick war warm, seine Augen glänzten und Thiel wusste, dass das nicht nur an dem Lagerfeuer lag. Das orangene Licht der Flammen fiel weich auf Boernes Konturen, ließ sie ganz sanft wirken und verlor sich ein wenig in seinen Haaren, den Augenbrauen und dem Bart. Kleine Schatten tanzten in seinem Gesicht, aber er selbst strahlte Ruhe aus. Ruhe und Sicherheit.

 _Wie in einem schlechten Film_ , dachte Thiel, als sich Boernes Hand an seine Wange legte und er langsam die Augen schloss.

Und dann spürte er sie endlich. Sanfte Lippen auf seinen. Sie verweilten ein bisschen so, bis Boerne sich löste, um kurz darauf erneut den Kontakt mit ihm zu suchen.

Thiel ließ von der Gitarre ab und legte sie zur Seite, um mit der freien Hand in Boernes Nacken zu fahren und anschließend den Kuss zu vertiefen.

Und während das Lagerfeuer stetig schwacher wurde, legte das Feuer in seinem Innerem jetzt erst so richtig los.

Ihre Berührungen waren voller Zärtlichkeit und Bedacht und der gleichzeitige Wunsch danach, dass dieser Moment und dieses Gefühl nie vergehen möge und dem Bedürfnis nach mehr machten ihn verrückt.

Er versuchte sich alles ganz genau einzuprägen – Boernes Geruch; den Geschmack seiner Lippen und Zunge; das Gefühl seines Herzschlages unter seinen Fingern; das leichte Kitzeln des Bartes – für den Fall, er würde das nie wieder erleben können. Auch wenn er wusste, dass er das ab jetzt immer würde haben können und bei dem Gedanken kribbelte alles noch viel mehr.

Auf einmal nahm er durch seine Augenlider wahr, dass die Flammen irgendwie wieder größer wurden und ein merkwürdiger Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase.

Vorsichtig brach er den Kuss ab, was Boerne nur unter einem widerwilligen Geräusch zuließ und öffnete irritiert die Augen.

Erschrocken musste er feststellen, dass er die Gitarre anscheinend ein wenig zu weit beiseite gelegt hatte, denn der Kopf des Instrumentes ragte in die Flammen hinein und hatte bereits zu brennen angefangen.

„Scheiße!“, entfuhr es Thiel einfach und er griff schnell nach dem Holz, um es aus dem Feuer zu ziehen. Rasch nahm er das Wasser, das sie zum Löschen neben die Decke gestellt hatten und kippte einen Teil davon über der Gitarre aus. So ein Mist. Also das Griffbrett war größtenteils hinüber. Ob man da noch irgendetwas retten konnte?

„Sorry“, wandte er sich an Boerne. Das war ja schließlich seine Gitarre gewesen. Oh Mann, da hatte er die extra für Thiel mitgenommen und dann war er so blöd und legte sie ins Feuer.

Boerne schaute ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Tja... Das war dann wohl mal die Gitarre.“

„Tut mir echt leid.“

„Ach, das... ist wirklich nicht so schlimm“, winkte Boerne ab. „Die war eh schon... etwas älter und hätte sicherlich sowieso nicht mehr lange durchgehalten.“

Thiel guckte auf die Gitarre und wusste, dass Boerne log. Die war ganz sicher noch nicht alt gewesen.

Dann schaute er wieder in Boernes Gesicht und sah das liebevolle Lächeln darin. Wenn man sich überlegte, durch wie viele Ungeschicklichkeiten in den letzten Tagen etwas so Schönes entstanden war, konnte man ja glatt mit dem Gedanken spielen, noch mehr davon zu machen.

Er kam dem anderen wieder näher und sie küssten sich.

Und das war die Wahrheit. Die reine, unausgesprochene Wahrheit.

 

* ENDE *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Verwendetes Prompt: Gummistiefel
> 
> Ich bin mir sicher, hier kennt jeder die besagten Lieder, aber trotzdem noch mal zur Erinnerung:  
> Es handelt sich selbstverständlich um "Irgendwie, irgendwo, irgendwann" (Nena), "Hello again" (Howard Carpendale) und "The miracle of love" (Eurythmics).


End file.
